greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 13
"Greatest freak out ever 13" is a Greatest Freakout Ever episode from season. In this episode, Stephen freaks out during an audition for "thehappiestcompany.com". Characters *Jack Quire *Stephen Quire *Director Man *Jennifer Quire *Security Guard Synopsis The episode starts with Jack explaining that he's in California and that he did a promo for thehappiestcompany.com the day prior and that they had Stephen come back for his own audition. We then hear Stephen trying to understand the accent of a man who appears to be the director. He asks Stephen to say "thehappiestcompany.com" while wearing a happy face mask. An increasingly frustrated Stephen puts on the mask and then says "thehappiestcompany.com", takes off the mask and flings it across the room. The director then tells Stephen to say "We are the most positive company which makes people more happy", which Stephen initially doesn't understand until Jack tells him. Stephen dismisses the slogan as the dumbest thing he has heard in his life. The director states that the idea of the company is that they are trying to spread positivity and be tolerant of anyone, regardless if they're black or white, religious, straight or gay. As he says "gay", his hands gesture towards Stephen, who becomes convinced the director was calling him gay and shoves him in return. Stephen then proceeds to wreck the studio by throwing a chair, smashing two portraits, throwing a green vase down the stairs, stomping a fan, and pushing a Christmas tree. Jennifer and Jack try to get him to stop, grabs a baseball bat and swings at what's left of one of the shattered frames, rips it off the wall, hits it again with the bat, but Stephen doesn't listen. and turns on the fire extinguisher and sprays it around outside on the balcony, chucks it off the balcony, walks back in with the bat, then Jennifer asks Stephen to get going, however, he continues smashing the fan with the baseball bat. Stephen then shoves a security guard trying to stop him, and drops the baseball bat as he leaves with Jennifer. At the end of the episode Jack says "Oh, my god", completely bewildered by the destruction that had just occurred. Trivia *Most fans consider this video fake, due to the fact that Stephen found a random baseball bat behind the Christmas tree and that there was no one restraining him. *This is the most serious Jack has been in the whole series, as he's not laughing and egging Stephen on. *This is likely the most destructive video in the whole series: Stephen flings the Artist Laughter mask, pushes the Director Man, throws a chair, throws objects from a desk at two framed pictures on wall, shattering them, flings more stuff from the desk, throws a vase down the staircase, stomps a fan, pushes a Christmas tree, grabs a baseball bat and swings at what's left of one of the shattered frames, rips it off the wall, hits it again with the bat, and turns on the fire extinguisher and sprays it around outside on the balcony, chucks it off the balcony, walks back in with the bat, smashes the fan again, pushes another employee out of the way, and drops the bat as he leaves the door, all within a minute and a half. *This is the first Greatest Freak Out Ever episode to be shot in widescreen. It is also the very first HD freakout uploaded in 720p, though Jack did upload some more episodes in 480p before finally switching to HD. References *This episode was posted on April 7, 2011, the same day as the "Rio de Janeiro school shooting". *This episode was also posted on April 7, 2011, the same day as the "April 2011 Miyagi Earthquake". *As a result of damages caused by Stephen, The Happiest Company shut down. Errors *Soon after this video aired, The Happiest Company shut their website down and went out of business. **However, the real reason why The Happiest Company shut down their website and went out of business is to do with the backlash on one of their YouTube videos. **The website is still accessible on the Wayback Machine. Videos Greatest freak out ever 13 (ORIGINAL VIDEO) Category:Episodes Category:Greatest Freakout Ever Category:Season Episodes